1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to methods and systems for electromagnetic surveying.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
In recent years, electromagnetic surveying has been used for surveying subterranean hydrocarbon reservoirs. Typically, a number of electromagnetic sensors (receivers) are placed on a subsurface area along a tow line. A transmitter is then dragged over the receivers by a survey vessel, and the receivers record the resultant electromagnetic signal. Electric field and magnetic field information are recorded across several channels of frequency. An image of the subsurface area may then be generated based on the recorded signals. In some circumstances, it is beneficial to also tow the receivers from the survey vessel instead of placing the receivers on the subsurface area.